The We Prefer Jon, But George Is Okay Glee Club
by Treesamphetamine
Summary: Okay, the title caused too much uproar. So, it has been changed. I wil be adding something with Jon later.
1. Meeting 1

I do not own the idea for this 'We Hate So-in-So With a Passion Club,' I'm just borrowing it from CosmicGoddess. I don't own these characters either.  
  
We Hate George With A Passion Glee Club  
  
This first part will be about coming up with ways to kill George. If you dislike (or hate) George, then participate!!!  
All you have to do is come up with something that you think would insult George and send it in.  
I might not be able to post all of the ideas, but if u want something posted then put it on a review before the 15th.  
On the 15th I'll post all ways to insult him on here. OK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanx to CosmicGoddess for allowing me to do this!! Luv ya lots!! Thanx!! 


	2. Read This!! IMPORTANT TO ALL GEORGE-HAT...

I do not own the idea for this 'We Hate So-in-So With a Passion Club,' I'm just borrowing it from CosmicGoddess. I don't own these characters either.  
  
We Hate George With A Passion Glee Club  
  
Ok, I made a mistake! My bad!   
  
Ok, now if you have an insult to George, review this story and tell me. After some time I will post them with your names attached. So, make sure you have a name down  
if you want to be named for your creative work!! (I know I would!)  
  
If you have a way to kill George, then review the story, add the way to kill him, and your name. Unless, George suddenly is found dead then I don't think anyone will refer to it   
in the future.  
  
If you have a reason that you do not like George, then review this story and write down why you don't like him, with your name-- if you want!  
  
If you have a reason why you do like George, then go somewhere else because you're not wanted in this club. If you liked George, why would you be here anyway. Unless,  
you are a spy. To which we say, "Death to you, spy!"   
  
I will post these when I see fit. And the name you put down does not have to be your real name (Hint, hint to all of you who want him dead, myself included!!)  
  
Thanx to CosmicGoddess for allowing me to do this!! Luv ya lots!! Thanx!! 


	3. The Songs

I do not own any of this, but you already knew that!  
  
Meeting 1  
  
I'm glad to see everyone is present. Our first order of business is to sing some we-hate-George  
songs.   
  
  
  
(Sing to tune of Joy to the World)  
  
  
Joy to the world, George is dead,  
  
We barbecued his head,  
  
Don't worry 'bout the body,  
  
We flushed it down the potty,  
  
And a 'round, round it goes,  
  
And a 'round, round it goes,  
  
And a'round, round it goes  
  
(submitted by Mrs. Neal's Wife)  
  
  
  
(Sing to the tune of Row, Row, Row Your Boat)  
  
  
Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream,  
  
Throw George Cooper over board,  
  
And listen to his screams.  
  
(sumbitted by myself, hey, what did you expect?)  
  
  
(Sing to the tune of On Top Of Old Smokey)  
  
  
On top of old smokey,  
  
All covered in blood,  
  
I shot my poor thief friend,  
  
With an 85 stud,  
  
We went to his funeral,  
  
We went to his grave,  
  
Some people threw flowers,  
  
I threw a grenade,  
  
Some 50 years later,  
  
He rose from the dead,  
  
I got a bazooka,  
  
And blew off his head.  
  
(submitted by Mrs. Neal's Wife)  
  
  
I need more stuff like this!!!! Please!!!  
  
Lady Nicolia 


	4. Some Examples

I do not own the idea for this 'We Hate So-in-So With a Passion Club,' I'm just borrowing   
it from CosmicGoddess. I don't own these characters either.  
  
We Hate George With A Passion Glee Club  
  
Ways to kill George  
  
A modern person is sent to Tortall. He has a machine gun.  
  
"What's that?" George asks.  
  
"Oh, this? This is a machine gun. To shoot, you pull the trigger." the tourist says.  
  
"Ooooohhhhh!! Can I try?" George says.  
  
"Sure." tourist hands the gun to George.  
  
George holds the gun the wrong way.  
  
"No! Not that way!" tourist yells. But it was too late. George had already pulled the trigger  
and the gun was pointed at him.   
  
Submitted by Allie (aka Frodo0713)  
  
  
  
Ways to embarrass, insult, etc.  
  
In the Dancing Dove, George is talking with some friends of his. Alanna comes down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, George, I picked you up some Viagra at the market today because you were low.   
You use that stuff up fast!" Alanna yelled to him. Everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Alanna, shhh!" George hissed. She didn't hear him.  
  
"I also got you some underwear because somebody had a few accidents the other day, hmm,"   
Alanna said, not seeing his pleas for her to stop. "Don't you fear, I will stitch up your pants that  
you ripped the other day."  
  
The laughing was now hysterical. Nobody could control themselves any longer.  
  
"I am going to die." George moaned.  
  
Submitted by Briar's EquinoX, revised by me.  
  
  
"Hey, George, is that a tumor on your face? Oh, that's your nose!"  
  
Submitted by Mrs. Neal's Wife  
  
  
  
Reason's why you don't like George.  
  
"I don't like George because his marriage to Alanna is so abrupt. He just drops in at the end of   
the book and basically says "Hey, want to get married? Ok!" And her thing with Jonathon was   
so much sweeter."  
  
Submitted by SporkGoddess  
  
  
  
A/N E.L Madison, I do like Liam. I like him much better than George, thank you very much.  
If you like George, why do u bother to read this? This is obviously offensive to you, so why read it?  
Thanx to CosmicGoddess for allowing me to do this!! Luv ya lots!! Thanx!! 


	5. The Essay

A/N Do not own anything! Tammy does!  
  
  
  
  
George and Alanna too compatible. Yeah, its great to have things in common with   
a person, but when you fight with someone and get back together you can be stronger   
together. Jon and alanna fought a little, but it's not like the hated each other. They didn't   
fight a lot. I think that Jon was under a lot of stress in TWWRLAM. COme on, wouldn't   
you? I would. As Alanna said she would never ever want that job and here Jon was   
taking it. If Jon and Alanna had stopped to fix there fight, I have no doubt in my mind   
that they would have married. Jon and Thayet changed a lot of stuff, then doesn't that   
mean that Alanna and Jon could have done the same? They could have.   
  
I know George and Alanna never fight, but wouldn't that get really boring? They are like   
the buffle-brained family that never dies. It's scary. When Alanna was with Jon, she expressed   
herself a lot and wasn't afraid to say something. When she was with George, that whole   
tell-the-person-what-you-don't-like sorta disappeared. I never read any hear-to-heart talks   
between George and Alanna like there was with Alanna and Jon. Remember in TWWRLAM,   
when Alanna said that Jon always treated her like a companion, but that she did like that   
treatment he gave to the noble ladies? Well, if Jon had done that, then Alanna would have   
been back at Trebond and ashamed before you could say Great Mother Goddess. If Jon   
had treated her like a noble lady when she was a squire, then Alanna would have been caught   
and never would have become a knight. See?  
  
  
  
  
I know this is stupid. I sent it in as a review and decided it was needed for this. 


	6. Pointless Humor

A/N Hey! It's been a while, huh? I suppose I should get to the whole why we love Jon thing. Oh yes, if you reviewed and think Jon is waaaay better than George, I wrote you in. I needed club members and you were all just waiting there. Also, you may not have really ever said what I put you down for, I needed someone to say that stuff so I chose u!  
  
No own, you know better. Even I know better.  
  
  
  
The We Prefer Jon, But George Is Okay Glee Club  
  
  
  
Me: Time for attendance! All those present are:  
Lioness Alanna of Trebond  
Sockmonkey   
Chopstix* (I can assume u dont like George because I ur review...I'm right, aren't I?)  
Roary   
Cassondra   
Lady Alehanra  
Liger and Lady Queenscove  
Just Push Play  
blackhawk  
Kiria  
Chibi-Chingo  
SarWolf Snape  
frodo0713   
SporkGoddess  
Rose of Kennan  
Briar's EquinoX  
Radella  
Angel-Goddess  
These are all the people that have either dissed George and supported Jon in reviews. Next line of business. Why do we think that George sucks?  
  
Blackhawk: He's annoying.  
  
Lady Queenscove: He has a big nose.   
  
Mrs. Neal's Wife: He's a thief  
  
SprokGoddess: His proposal to Alanna was very sudden.  
  
Why do we love Jon?  
  
Sockmonkey: He's the king.  
  
Roary: He's smart.  
  
Just Push Play: He's good looking.  
  
Cassondra: He can support Alanna.  
  
Lady Alehanra: He was sweet little "Jonny."  
  
Kiria: He was Alanna's knight-master.  
  
Radella: He took care of Alanna during the Tusaine War.  
  
Me: Because we say so.  
  
If anyone has any reasons why u love Jon or hate George review and let me know.  
  
  
George: Why do people hate me?  
  
Me: Because we don't like you.  
  
George: That doesn't make any sense? You hate me because you don't like me?  
  
Me: That's the gist of it. And if you don't like that answer you can scroll up.  
  
George: *reads* Why we love Jon? I don't get it.  
  
Me: *rolls eyes* Scroll up MORE!  
  
George: OOOOOH!!! *scrolls up* *sobs*  
  
Me: *evil cackles*  
  
Jon: What's with George?  
  
Me: He found out why people hate him.  
  
Jon: Ah.  
  
George: *between sobs* I'm FAT!!!!! *sobs*  
  
Me: *puzzled look* Does it actually say that?  
  
George: *bewtween sobs* Yes!  
  
Me: *scrolls up* No, it doesn't. It says, "He's annoying." It doesn't say, "He's fat." Man, George, you need glasses.  
  
George: Oops......Why am I annoying?  
  
Me: Because you are.  
  
George: That's not a reason.  
  
Jon: Shut up, George.  
  
Me: Thank you, Jon.  
  
Jon: No problem.  
  
  
  
  
  
Weird, I know. But I was bored. I hoped you liked the weirdness. Review! PLEASE! NO FLAMES! I'VE HAD ENOUGH FLAMES TO LAST A LIFETIME!   
  
  
The Queen of Fluff herself, Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte (I'm going by whatever now. If I had enough space in the blank for pen name I would have the entire thing on there but that doesn't work. You can call me Queen of Fluff or Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte. I don't care) 


End file.
